


Sexy Free & Single I’m Ready for Your Love

by euisgelo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Hyukjae is a cop, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euisgelo/pseuds/euisgelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae doesn’t know what he expected to see in the room, but surely not overly polite, sugar-high-ed guy with white coat and stethoscope draping on his shoulder. Hyukjae looks around on instinct, even if he doesn’t really know what he was looking for; maybe an inconspicuous camera or something. He drops his gaze on the guy, then at the clock above his head. It says twelve pass thirty, but no one has the right to be this perky in the goddamned freaky hour. He’s sure it’s twelve pass thirty in the afternoon. It had to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Free & Single I’m Ready for Your Love

**Sexy**

**==============================================================**

Hyukjae traces his face gently. It had bruised, swollen and sore. Figures, if you jumped on the middle of bar drawl, that’s what you got.

Like any other damned nights, the call was in at the end of the shift, coming through his crappy old radio. He shouldn’t respond to the call—he is just a newbie bicycle cop—but the fight is somewhere five minutes away from his post.

When he arrived, well, he wanted to wait for the back up, but people in there were mad at him because he was just standing there doing nothing. Hyukjae tried hard to remember the SOP for this kind of situation when he had been pushed through the entrance of the bar and in the end had no other choice than to draw out his stick and hit it to whatever come in the radius of his flailing hand.

What worst is that his superintended cares more about ‘the abuse of procedure’ and not even half worried about his injuries. Thank you very much. So, he’s sitting in the waiting room of the nearest hospital, sulking about how his life is suck as he waits for his turn to see the doctor.

It’s Saturday night and figure, not only bars that busy in this kind of time, but ER too. Hyukjae’s eyeing the middle aged lady who sits across from him and at her hand that covered with bloody scarf, wondering what had happened to her. A guy in the end of the long waiting line makes a scene with his friend about what happened to be drunken fight. One tends the open wound on his forehead and one makes funny noises around his broken nose. A teenager sits quietly a few seats from Hyukjae. No apparent wound, but his pale-to-green face probably enough sign of how unwell the kid is.

A nurse finally shows up again in a rush and has a good one sweep through the waiting room then tells the teenager to follow her. That enrages the lady with bloody hand.

“Hey! I’m bleeding heavily here!” She says, almost waving the bloody arms to just put a point.

“I’m sorry ma’am, where’re short of staff tonight. We have to prioritize the emergency first.” The nurse says almost robotically.

“You don’t think that my case is an emergency?” The lady asks in disbelieve, but the nurse had wandered off and leaving the woman cursing after her.

Seeing that Hyukjae _only_ has bruised face and as bruised ribs, Hyukjae doesn’t think his turn would come up soon, especially as people keep coming in with more, if not as, horrible wound and sickness.

The big dude who had just come has his arm limps uselessly on his side and seemly trying hard not to burst into tears. The old lady who followed not long after, haven’t stop complaining about various complication she endure that ended her in the emergency.

The nurse seems to only call in the one who looks pale as the dead and the one with blood on them (whether it’s their or not) and the old. So when finally his turns come, it was after midnight.

He follows the nurse who walks with long, fast strides with tamer pace, minding his ached ribs. She ushers him to go in a room before she disappears again down the hallway. He does as told.

Hyukjae doesn’t know what he expected to see in the room, but surely not overly polite, sugar-high-ed guy with white coat and stethoscope draping on his shoulder. Hyukjae looks around on instinct, even if he doesn’t really know what he was looking for; maybe an inconspicuous camera or something. He drops his gaze on the guy, then at the clock above his head. It says twelve pass thirty, but no one has the right to be this perky in the goddamned freaky hour. He’s sure it’s twelve pass thirty in the afternoon. It _had_ to be.

“Please, take a seat.” The guy points the examination table in front of him before glance down on the clipboard in his hand and takes a note on it.

At that right moment, it struck Hyukjae how dazzling the guy is actually; Blinding white teeth and an adorable grin; Short, jet black hair that’s spiked with greasy product; Beady eyes that’s almost playful. It doesn’t hurt that when Hyukjae rakes his eyes down, the guy’s body is wrapped nicely in a button down white shirt and a fit pair of worn jeans, showing all the thing that supposed to be hidden, like the abs muscle that moved when the guy turn to look at Hyukjae, in which Hyukjae currently think about where his tongue should be.

“Please, sir, as delighted as I’m to treat you, I actually don’t have nearly enough time today,” says the guy again in what, if Hyukjae has the right mind at the moment, should have been an amusement as Hyukjae doesn’t move from where he stood frozen.

“Uh, I, um,” Hyukjae says intelligently.

“Please take a seat, so I can look after your injury,” repeats the guy.

Hyukjae doesn’t want to make bigger fool of himself, so he scoots over the exam table and dumps his ass carefully.

The guy watches his move and winces when Hyukjae does. “Did you hurt your ribs? Let me take a look at those first.”

“Wait,” Hyukjae backs away as the guy attempts on ripping off his uniform, or just open it, really, Hyukjae just feels antsy right now, so pardon his drama.

“Take it easy. I’m not going to hurt you, sir.” The guy raises both of his hand in universal sign of surrender.

“I can take it off my self.” Hyukjae eyes him suspiciously. “Anyway, where’s the doctor?”

“I’m the doctor.” The guy says with that blinding grin of his.

“Riiiiight,” Hyukjae says slowly.

“I am,” says the guy defensively. “See?” He shows Hyukjae the name tag on his chest which has Dr. Lee Donghae M.D. on it.

Hyukjae flush in embarrassment. The blood rushes to his damaged face, make it darken and warm. “You don’t look like it.”

The guy, _Doctor Lee Donghae_ , laughs easily, “Yeah, I got that a lot.”

“Yeah, people only thought sexy doctor like you only exist in fantasy, or on porn, or probably both,” Hyukjae says and Dr. Lee raises his eyebrow at that. Hyukjae is apparently stupid enough to not quickly shuts his mouth as he realizes what he had just said.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have harassed you sexually, I mean verbally. I mean verbally harass you sexually.” Hyukjae shakes him head as if to get rid something off it. “I mean… God, sorry, I tend to vomiting words when I got nervous. I’ll shut up now.”

Hyukjae seals his mouth after that as Dr. Lee works on him in close distant, in sheer will of not humiliating himself even more.

Dr. Lee doesn’t seem to mind too much. He looks amused if anything else. And Hyukjae swears half of the light touches on his ribs have more intention to it than to probe him for injuries.

“You might crack your rib a little, but don’t worry. Enough rest will heal it. I’ll just taps you up and give you something for the bruises,” says Dr. Lee. He then wrap Hyukjae’s chest tightly and applies something on his face that feels nice and cold. “You can take the bandage off when you take shower. Don’t move too much.”

As Dr. Lee walks over his desk, Hyukjae puts his uniform back as quick as he can. He struggles to fasten the last button when Dr. Lee comes back with papers in hand.

Hyukjae flushes when he catches the doctor looks at his half hard-traitorous dick. When the doctor looks up again, his face is turning red. Hyukjae feels really, really guilty. Not to mention embarrassed. He hopes the floor under him can open up and shallow him whole.

“This is your prescription,” Dr. Lee hands Hyukjae the first piece of the papers. “This is recommendation for your boss so he could give you a few days off,” he hands Hyukjae another paper. “And this is my number,” he hands the last paper to Hyukjae who looks at it in pleasant shock.

If not for the nurse that comes rushing into the room, Hyukjae might jump the sexy doctor right there, right fucking then. But Hyukjae entertain himself with promising things he might do with the doctor later.

When Hyukjae walks over to the door, he catches the doctor checking his ass out, so he sways it a little just for the shake of it.

His life is not _that_ suck, thanks god.

 

Free

**==============================================================**

Twelve hours of sleep, one long shower and a bowl of jajangmyeon later, Hyukjae feels like a whole new person.

True; that the bruises on his face had turned to nasty colors, but the swollen had reduced and his face is far more recognizable. His ribs not as hurt as before and he has a day off to spend lazing around. But the most important factor of his happy self is that he has a phone number that belong to a very hot doctor who is currently featuring in his jerk off fantasy.

He looks at the piece of paper with number on it. There’re these teeny little hearts scattered around the number. Hyukjae really doesn’t know what to make of it. Maybe the doctor has some kind of pseudo where he’s a school girl and using rainbow colored pens to write down note is completely acceptable. Or the doctor is a complete wacko.

Whatever. So long as that ass is available.

Hyukjae isn’t usually this shallow, but _goddamnit_ , which gay men in their right mind turn down a pretty ass that attached to a pretty face and beautiful body?

Okay, no, wait. Hyukjae knows nothing about the man, for god sake. What if he’s a serial killer? Or have a collection of creepy dolls in his attic? Or kick puppy for hobby?

He shudders at the last thought. No way. The man had the closest to puppy look Hyukjae ever seen on a guy—a human-being, actually—without the man even trying at all. It just short of natural look on him, what’s with the beady, glassy eyes. Hyukjae really wants to see him pout.

Okay, maybe knowing him first isn’t a bad idea after all. Who knows if he’s Hyukjae’s dream man. You know, the fated one? The faceless man who is always shows up every time Hyukjae’s thinking about the future; cooking dinner together, showering (and have shower sex) together, raising puppy together. It’s nice to put Dr. Lee pretty, pretty face on the faceless body for a change.

Hyukjae wonders what Dr. Lee is doing right now. It’s late in the afternoon. He’s probably getting ready to get to work, if he has the same shift in the ER. Hyukjae is tempted to find out but if he calls the guy not twenty four hours after he get the number, it would make him looks desperate. And Hyukjae is not. Not really. Anyway, that’s not how Hyukjae plays his game. He would wait until the guy wonders if he would call at all; Old tactic, older than Hyukjae’s grandpa and Hyukjae’s grandpa is like super old (He had lost all his teeth). But it’s always work like magic. In fact it was what makes Hyukjae known as Casanova.

Yeah, he can do this. Three days from now, he’ll call Dr. Sexy M.D.. Except, of course. He meets Dr. Sexy the next day. Also in the same _effing_ ER. Oh, irony.

He would starts flirting knowing their mutual attraction even if the first time the guy meet Hyukjae, his face is like an abstract art piece, if not for the fact that Hyukjae is super pissed and the guy actually is ignoring him.

‘I hate Monday’ is never truer for Hyukjae.

His superintended re-think about Hyukjae’s action the other night after he got Dr. Lee’s note about Hyukjae’s injury. It’s a relief he actually considering his little suffering and took pity on it. But then Mr. Boss thought Hyukjae could handle bigger job than patrolling in a bicycle. That was where the problem started.

He had this funny guy partnered up with him to cruise on a patrol car. It’s fun really, at least until some stupid tourists making a big deal about mundane things. An of course, it’s not Hyukjae’s life if it’s not end with a disaster.

Hyukjae had taken the initiative to talk to seemly confused group of tourist in the busy district interception, to look if he can help. The group of tourist looks at him funnily, like he’s the bad guy here. It’s not hard to understand, remembering his bruises had turn into darker shade of purple.

To make it sweeter, they are Japanese and don’t understand him. It’s frustrating to just win their trust and even more when they realize he’s a police officer, therefore he is the good guy, because they immediately taken too much interest on him as the side attraction of tourism.

What can you do when you’re the object of interest of twelve ahjunmas? Yeah, really, nothing. Because Hyukjae’s mom has raised her son right. All he can do is smile politely and tries to answer the question as best as he can.

From their bizarre conversation, the group of tourist had seem to pick something to help them head to somewhere. Hyukjae couldn’t help sighed in relieve as their about retreating away. That was before Hyukjae realize that their actually was about to cross the intersection when the light is still red.

To think about it again now, it can definitely got to the top of ‘how to break your arms spectacularly’ list. It’s kinda stupid and uncalled for, to jump right between traffic and the ahjunmas.

And that was why Hyukjae is so pissed and to find himself in the same ER in just two fucking days.

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to wait in a _line_ to get his turn this time. They make him wait in a room and not half a minute later, Dr. Lee strolls in the room, head down, taking a note on Hyukjae’s chart before looking up at Hyukjae, then looking down again at the clipboard.

Hyukjae doesn't really know if Dr. Lee doesn't recognize his non-swollen face or he just plainly ignoring Hyukjae. Hyukjae’s pain-fuzzed brain doesn’t supply him enough sense to think other thing than his broken arms.

Dr. Lee works quietly. He doesn’t say much except for informing Hyukjae of the procedures of what he’s about to do. He probes Hyukjae’s arms a bit and confirming that they are cracked after the x-ray photo delivered by a nurse.

Not until both of Hyukjae's forearms useless inside their casts that Dr. Lee says, "With your luck, isn't it wise to consider another job, officer? Playing hero certainly is not your strongest point."

Up to that point Dr. Lee had given him generous amount of local anesthetic. So, pain was reduced, but his brain still has fuzzy feeling.

“Oh,” Hyukjae says. “You remember me.”

Dr. Lee’s eyebrows rise so high. “As the matter of fact, I do. I’m not giving my number just to _everybody_ , y’know.”

Hyukjae winces, not because of pain, but because what Dr. Lee’s implied. “Sorry, about that. I was about to call, but I was…, uh, busy.” Hyukjae says lamely.

But Dr. Lee just grins as if he knows all of Hyukjae’s lies. “It’s okay. I’m sure you were.”

Dr. Lee pats Hyukjae’s back friendly. “You have someone to take you home or should we call a cab for you?”

“Cab will do.”

“Okay. You can lie down while you wait for your meds and escort out.” Dr. Lee walks away without saying more.

“Wait,” Hyukjae calls. “Did you change your mind or do I still get to call you later?”

Dr. Lee looks at him as if considering it, but a corner of his mouth quirks in amusement. He taps on his clipboard and says, “I have your number. In case you are too _busy_ to call.”

If Hyukjae grins so wide after that, it definitely is the sedative talking.

 

Single

**==============================================================**

Dr. Lee doesn’t call.

Hyukjae knows his jaw wide open, but it’s not like he can help it, BECAUSE Dr. Lee is standing in front of his door way. Board grin in place, seem satisfied to watch Hyukjae’s reaction.

“How ‘bout take out dinner?” Dr. Lee held up the plastic bag he’s holding.

“I, uh…,” Hyukjae says, as always, _intelligently_. “How do you know where I live?”

Dr. Lee shrugs nonchalantly. “Your health record?” he says tentatively.

“Didn’t you shouldn’t have use it for your… your benefit?” Taking number from health record, Hyukjae can deal with, but taking address? That is down right creepy.

Dr. Lee pouts cutely and shakes the plastic bag again. “Your benefit too?” he asks, still tentative. “Come on, you make me feel like a stalker.”

“Aren’t you?” Hyukjae asks, but with smile growing on his face. Hyukjae totally blames that pout. “Aw, I know I’m irresistible.”

“Yeah, I’m a masochist who found bad guy fascinating,” Dr. Lee says dryly. “Good thing you have nice pair of asses.”

Hyukjae grins and steps aside to let the doctor in. “Yours not bad too.”

“You kidding me? From the way you look at them, I expect to found an altar to worship it somewhere in this...” Dr. Lee looks around Hyukjae’s living room and pause. “Rat hole.”

“Hey!” Hyukjae says, offended. “In case you missed it, I couldn’t use both of my hands.”

Dr. Lee has the decency to flush in embarrassment. “Sorry. Anyway, that was actually the whole point of this surprise visit.”

Hyukjae’s eyes gleaming in interest. “Yeah?”

Dr. Lee shrugs. “Figured you could use some hands.” Then he grins and adds. “Pun totally intended.”

As it turns out, Dr. Lee (“Just Donghae, please,” Dr. Lee says.) is pretty decent guy with acceptable sense of humor. They also have same taste in music, which is more than Hyukjae could ask for a hot guy with hot ass who actually doesn’t always depend on those two aspects to get a laid. He’s smart (M.D. for god sake), but not book smart, but more wit and brain. But also is kinda adorable. His puppy look eyes beat a real puppy.

They’re just… click. Hyukjae totally can see him featuring permanently in his wet dreams from now on.

They eat dinner, watch movie from DVD Hyukjae forgot to return some days ago, then talk with accompany of soda—because Hyukjae doesn’t drink alcohol; a fact that Donghae responded with a warm smile on his face—after Donghae remind him to take his medicines.

The voice of the conversation lullaby Hyukjae to this warm sleepiness. Or it might be the meds. It’s kind of nice. He feels like floating between real world and the dream. So he couldn’t be blamed for the next thing he says. “Is this where we kiss and have happily ever after?”

Donghae stops at what he was saying and stares warmly at Hyukjae. “You almost dead on your feet, buddy. Come on, I’ll help you to bed.”

“What bed?”

“Yours, of course, silly,” Donghae says with a small smile.

“I don’t know,” Hyukjae stalls.

“You don’t?”

“Would there’ll be you in it?”

Donghae laughs. It’s deep, but crisp. It’s a nice sound. Hyukjae thinks he could spend all day listening to it.

“Come on,” Donghae already lifting Hyukjae off the couch and deliberately didn’t answer Hyukjae’s question. But when Hyukjae safely tucked under the cover, there’s a warm hand wrapping around his torso, and really, if this is dream already, Hyukjae couldn’t complaint. It’s perfect and makes him feel safe.

When he wakes up in the dead of the dawn, he founds out it’s not a dream. It brought a smile on Hyukjae’s healing face for the entire week.

 

I’m ready for your love

**==============================================================**

Okay. They sleep together in their first night, but it’s more like _literally_. No sex, hello? Not even a kiss. Forget about proper tongue-down-your-throat kiss, Hyukjae doesn’t even get a chaste kiss; Press of lips against lips.

Is Donghae a virgin or something?

When Hyukjae asks the guy on their third ‘date’, he just nonchalantly says, “You suppose to have your rest.”

(Hyukjae’s respond is: “I can suck you off if you want. It’s not too much of a work, isn’t it? At least one of us gets something out of it.”

Donghae says with face so red and burning in embarrassment: “That isn’t fair for you.”)

When Hyukjae asks the guy when Donghae taking the casts off Hyukjae, Donghae says, “You shouldn’t put to much stress on your arms.”

(Hyukjae’s respond is: “We can pretend to tie them up, you know, restricting their use.” Hyukjae pauses then adds. “Or I still can suck you off.”

Donghae says: “That isn’t fair.”

Hyukjae says, deadpanned, “Or you can suck me off.”

Donghae turns around and doesn’t respond and refuse to look at Hyukjae, but Hyukjae can perfectly see his red ears.)

Donghae pretty much avoiding him after that, but then it kinda tells what the fuck the problem with the guy is. Hyukjae abuses his authority as an officer of law and looks up for Donghae’s address (Yeah, Hyukjae _is_ creepy. You got problem with that?).

He calls Donghae’s cell, but doesn’t resist much when Donghae throws him reasons for not meet up. Then he goes to wait for the guy in front of Donghae’s apartment building. It’s satisfying to see the surprise on Donghae face when he sees Hyukjae.

“Dude, relax. Not gonna bite you. Not now, at least,” Hyukjae murmurs as Donghae’s surprise turns quickly to panic.

“Hyukjae, I don’t think I’m…,” Donghae starts, but Hyukjae cut it off.

“Serious, Hae,” he puts his palms up in surrender. “I swear to keep my hand to my self and not gonna demand anything from you. I just want to talk.”

Donghae is silent for a moment, but then he gives Hyukjae a small nod.

“You got somewhere private?” When Donghae starts to bristle, Hyukjae quickly adds. “In public is damn fine, as long as it’s private.”

Ten minutes later, they crammed in a booth in the coffee shop around the corner of Donghae’s building. Donghae is seemly nervous to be so close with Hyukjae, but remains calm.

“So,” Hyukjae says, cradling his coffee latte in both of his hands, his eyes searching for Donghae’s. “I know for a fact that you’re freaking out.”

Donghae is about to deny but his fight is worn out even before it leaves his mouth. He refuses to look directly at Hyukjae eyes and instead finds Hyukjae’s ear is interesting enough to glare at. “I’m… It was…,” he tries.

“You aren’t gay.” Hyukjae finishes.

Donghae jerks his head and looks at Hyukjae at that. He blush when he says, “Well, uh, not… not before you.”

That isn’t something Hyukjae expected. Honestly, he expected Donghae to say that he was experimenting with him or in a bet with a friend or something equally stupid and hurtful.

“You are gay for me,” he states, kind of awe.

Donghae is still blushing, but he’s a little bit back to himself when he says, “Well, yeah, I really don’t want to rub on your ego, but well, I guess you could put it that way.”

“You are gay for me!” Hyukjae says; now hundred percent happiness.

“Dude, you wanna out me in public?” Donghae says in mock irritation. “Seriously, get your voice down.”

“But you’re gay for me!” Hyukjae just can’t help himself.

“Yeah, congratulation,” Donghae deadpanned.

Hyukjae launches himself forward and kiss him so hard. To hell with audiences. He puts his hands firmly on both sides of Donghae’s head to keep down his protest and kiss him with determination to draining his fight. After a moment Donghae submits willingly, and they spend the afternoon making out to their heart content. Okay, no, their making out session had to be cut abruptly by an angry mom who accuses them for indecent public display.

Later Hyukjae found out that Donghae was pretty much stalking him months before their first meet at the ER. Says he was admiring Hyukjae who puts all his effort to serve with heart and admits that he was falling in love right at the freaking first sight.

Cliché, but Hyukjae wouldn’t want to put it any other way.

“Okay, if you agree to go out with me, I promise to help you deal with the ‘cock that is not my own’ phase,” Hyukjae says with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah? I think I’m now more interested to find out if that mouth of your is as talented as it is smart.”

“I can deal.” Hyukjae grins.

“Jerk.” Donghae kicks him under the table. Hard.

“Bitch.” Hyukjae rubs his sin then shoves at Donghae playfully.

“Asshole.” Donghae shoves back, but his remark is kind of ruined by the dopey face he’s wearing when he looks at Hyukjae.

“Only for you, baby. Only for you.” And Hyukjae means it.

**Author's Note:**

> According to AO3, kudos is:
> 
> "The word ‘kudos’ is a singular noun from the ancient Greek, meaning ‘glory’ or ‘renown’. One modern definition is ‘ **praise given for achievement** ’.
> 
> As an Archive feature, kudos is designed not only as a quick and easy way to let a creator know that their work has been appreciated, but it is also a valuable accessibility tool for those who, for various reasons such as language difficulties, issues with mobility and typing, etc., would find it difficult or impossible to leave a comment or review."
> 
> Click, if you want to comment on: [Livejournal](http://ime-ime-ime.livejournal.com/29286.html) or [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/236386/1).


End file.
